Broken innocence
by fox yoko ex999
Summary: This story your about to hear is deep and I would like to thank Erin the creator of the Hellsing fan site shrine heaven now and bestowing images of hirano-san past work coyote.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Hellsing but I own four of the mangas and also a bunch of images and some of them are of major Montana Max leader of the millennium group oh and character Roslyn is my own creation no flames and no dissing please. Writer's note this story will be graphic and I'm just making a point about abuse and other insidious things of the world. 

This story your about to hear is deep and I would like to thank Erin the creator of the Hellsing fan site shrine heaven now and bestowing images of hirano-san past work coyote…

Me: hi everyone out there hey here with me is the major

Major: hello hey thanks for writing the story about me

Me: no problem hey Hellsing fans R&R

* * *

**Broken innocence**

It began any day of any month well a life was coming into the world a cry emitted from a newborn boy. This boy was no different by no other he was blonde haired and blue eyed he was small a child born premature. His mother was a woman who was brown haired and she had blue eyes the father was thin and lanky he was of a Dutch decent and he had blonde hair unknowing that this child would become the most hated person the world had the regret to hear about…

"What shall we name him" said the woman holding the baby to her breasts and the man said "Montana Max" and the woman smiled down at the small child and she said "that's a lovely name" and the baby yawned and he cooed softly. The man said, "I can't believe that "I'm a father, it seems like yesterday we were single and happy and now we have a son". The woman said "he is beautiful like a cherub and he was a gift give to us by god himself". The man said "I got to get going back to work" and he kissed the woman and she said "see you when I come home, dear".

"Angel who is forsaken by darkness

Kissed by the tender lips of a human mother

In time her life shall be torn astray the angel shall grow

To fall from heavens light to be tainted by evil and death"

lady Yoko

Three weeks later… the child now three weeks old was at home the home was small and only had one room well it was a house that was comfortable and provided shelter at least it was a house. The woman her name was Allis rosin and Allis was a normal mother except she was a prostitute also this story shall be emotional in later chapters. The mother slept with other men other than her husband. But Allis had settled down with one of her clients a young man named Jonathan Edward Max. The man felt sorry for the poor woman and the man was a man of a promising bloodline he was the son of a famous actor named johanes rozenburg. Well time passed and max begun talking and showing interest in the world. Max's mother did not have a bassinet so she would put the baby in bed beside her. She would turn her back wile she satisfied a man and her son would cry to be fed and he would cry himself to sleep. Well hope I got everyone ready for the next chapter and see ya guys soon onto chapter two hopes asunder.

"The Angel grows innocent and strong only to see filth

And broken dreams his wings dark and gray eyes clouded with

Lament and strife wings feathers asunder turning into hellish dragon wings"

Lady Yoko


	2. Hope asunder

**Hope asunder**

On Max's first birthday Max's father had been fired from his job working a journalist for a German newspaper and well with some "broken homes". Jonathan became an alcoholic. Well my every vigil angels of writing here is the first graphic scene Max's father came home and Jonathan said "Allis get the hell over here". Allis came to her husband "shhh Max is asleep"

"I lost my job at the newspaper".

"How in the hell did you lose your job!"

Jonathan screamed "I was caught drinking on the job"

He went to the refrigerator and he got a bottle of schnapps and he screamed at Allis "shut the hell up!" and he punched Allis in her stomach and he begun to kick her. Allis screamed "Jonathan stop please stop or you will wake Max up".

Max woke up and he cried. Allis crawled over to her son "shhh its all right calm down Jonathan see what you did you woke up Max". Jonathan smiled cruelly and he screamed "AM I TOO GOD DAMNED LOUD!" he threw the bottle at the wall and he proceed to beat Allis.

Max tried to hide but it was too late his fathers found him and in a drunken rage proceed to beat the poor child. Max's mother watched in terror as she seen her son go limp in her husband's arms she ran over to the child and wenches Max away.

She checked his pulse it was still going. Max cried he into his mother's arms and Allis said softly "don't worry your all right just a few bumps and cuts". The small child fell back asleep in the bed Allis climbed into the covers and she held her son. She hoped that death would come and reap the soul of the cruel man named Jonathan Edward Max.

"The angel grows and learns the hardships

Of life only to grow into a demon and take the throne of darkness" -lady Yoko

* * *

Well if you Hellsing fans and that have or have not visited shine heaven. Now you must if any one who likes khota hirano's early works. Should check out the spiffy English translation of kohta hirano's early work called coyote because has any one ever wanted to know why the major is the way he is? Well he had an alcoholic father and a mother who slept with men can you say whore? And the major well then he was only the tender age of twelve and not the feared major everybody fears only lived in a one room home well the page numbers are as followed 112,113,114 and if ya don't believe me check it out for ya selves. oh and peace out I've got another chapter to get out and one more thing remember in the forth Hellsing manga when the army of vampire nazis calls Montana Max "mien fuhrer"? It's because he the cousin of adoff Hitler so actually Montana Max is the leader of the remaining third Reich how's that for crazy oh and the page that tell the info is page87, out

"The seraph mature and wings pure white with purity

The seraph realizes that his human parents are sinners

Only to be cut down in time"-lady Yoko


End file.
